Supernatural: When The Past Comes Back
by BunnyGirl87
Summary: Quando Dean e Sam encontram pessoas importantes para eles...


É uma historia feita por mim e pela minha amiga!!!

Personagens que apareceram nos episodios da serie Supernatural… e os que apareceram na serie The O.C. Espero que gostem e comentem…

**Supernatural: When The Past Comes Back**

**Capítulo 1**

_As horas haviam passado, até o voo de destino Tóquio-Londres terminar. Em Londres chovia, torrencialmente, como sempre acontecia provavelmente durante 365 dias seguidos. Havia trânsito e muitas pessoas, talvez todas elas inglesas, a correrem de um lado para o outro para se abrigarem da maldita chuva. A maioria das pessoas odeia este tipo de dias, chuva durante uma manhã inteira sem se poder sair de casa para ir fazer as suas compras ou tratar de outros assuntos importantes, mas para as criaturas da escuridão era o seu maior prazer para atacar estas pessoas que não faziam a mínima ideia que elas existiam._

- Sim Mana, já cheguei – falava a voz, de uma jovem rapariga – entrei agora mesmo na casa do pai! – continuava a jovem.

- Mas Jenny… – dizia a pessoa do outro lado – vê lá se não te metes em confusões e se não arranjas nenhum namorado novo… – avisava a irmã da jovem – a última vez correu mal e… - mas a irmã fora interrompida.

- Buffy, tu preocupaste demasiado – começava Jennifer – é melhor teres cuidado com o teu nervosismo – aconselhava – além do mais já são três e tal da manhã aí!? Se não estou em erro – observava Jennifer.

_O seu relógio marcava cinco e um quarto da tarde._

- Três e um quarto da manhã, queres tu dizer!? Mas sabes não tenho sono – avisava Buffy – e já devias saber eu não gosto de dormir – fazendo uma breve pausa – não quero ter mais pesadelos de mortes.

- Mas tenta descansar… – pedia Jennifer – ou vais me obrigar a voltar para Tóquio já amanhã. – ria-se.

_Jennifer sabia que a irmã gostava de se sentir adulta e muito independente._

- Não!! – quase gritou Buffy – nem tentes! – ameaçou ela – eu vou-me já deitar ou melhor desligar, tenho que partir para Osaka cedo, mas não tem problema – rindo-se.

- Estou a ver, mais alguma caçada!? – interrogou Jennifer.

- Uma espécie de caçada, digamos, é mais uma fonte de pesquisa e de dados, para recolher – confessou ela – mas se me der de caras com um… puff… estaca no peito como sempre – começando aos risos novamente.

- Muito inspirada andas tu – admitia Jennifer – deixo-te a umas horas e já andas a inventar. Cuidadinho! Se não parto logo no primeiro voo da manhã de volta – avisava ela – o pai regressará em breve de Nova Iorque, e terei um jacto privado – falando com uma voz bastante séria.

- Ok, está bem, falamos noutra altura! Beijos, e porta-te mal, por mim – ria-se Buffy.

- Sim! E tu juízo. Beijos – despediu-se Jennifer, desligando o telemóvel.

_Jennifer caminhou serenamente até à janela enorme de seu quarto. A chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente. Jennifer Turner, o seu verdadeiro nome, tinha 26 anos, quatro mais velha que a sua irmã, e ambas nasceram em Portugal. Desde cedo, seus pais, William Turner, um homem de negócios importantíssimo de Londres, sua mãe Elizabeth Turner, que costumava viajar muito para os Estados Unidos também, era a melhor mãe do mundo que morrera num incêndio, e devido a isso voltaram para Inglaterra. Mais tarde, foram viver para Paris, onde a vida das duas irmãs mudou completamente. Buffy_ _tinha sido quase morta por vampiros. Isso mesmo, vampiros! Desde esse dia, que ambas começaram uma caça a todas as criaturas da noite, vampiros e lobisomens, principalmente. Mais tarde mudaram-se para Lawrence, no Kansas, Newport Beach, na Califórnia, e para Tóquio, no Japão._

- Menina, o seu chá está servido na sala! – avisou a empregada.

- Obrigada Julie, eu já desço – sorriu Jennifer.

_A empregada retirou-se, e a Jennifer voltou à sua observação da chuva. Até que por fim se convenceu a si mesma que o chá iria arrefecer dentro de alguns momentos, e saiu do seu quarto, descendo para a enorme sala. No outro lado do mundo, Japão, Tóquio, encontrava-se Buffy noutro palácio do pai. Já era tardíssimo para se estar acordada, mas Buffy, por mil e umas razões, não conseguia sossegar e adormecer. As noites calmas e limpas traziam-lhe um mau estar._

- Bolas! – queixou-se ela.

_E decidiu ir a cozinha beber leite. Passou os corredores da casa praticamente vazia, desceu as escadas que davam à enorme sala, e depois à cozinha. Abriu o frigorífico e tirou o leite._

- Tudo japonês aqui! – resmungou ela.

_Fechou a porta do frigorifico com força. Bebeu o leite e quando ia para o sofá reparou num corpo estendido no chão. Aproximou-se e pegou no telefone e chamou rapidamente uma ambulância. _

- Arigato – agradecia ela, desligando.

_Colocou o telefone no sítio, e examinou o corpo. Duas marcas de mordedura no pescoço, e estava explicado o assunto. Ao que parece o vampiro, matou-a mesmo, a dose de sangue consumido foi excessivo, levando o corpo a morrer instantaneamente, sem qualquer metamorfose. Dias passaram depois do pequeno incidente, em casa de Buffy. Em Londres, estava tudo calmo demais. Jennifer tinha estado com a sua banda favorita, Blue, e simpatizou bastante com Lee Ryan. Jennifer estava a cometer novamente o mesmo erro, e os dois começaram andar. Buffy estava sem notícias da irmã, e ali mesmo em Tóquio estava tudo calmo demais. Então decidiu divertir-se, e conheceu um japonês chamado Seiya Kou e começaram andar também. Para Buffy era uma espécie de curte, só para passar o tempo. Tal como a irmã, a Jennifer, que estava a fazer em Londres, mas ela lá sabia quem era na realidade o Lee Ryan, o seu namorado. Entretanto nos Estados Unidos, dois rapazes, eram irmãos, que tinham o mesmo trabalho que as duas irmãs, caçavam criaturas da noite. Dean Winchester tinha 28 anos, era o mais velho, o outro rapaz era o mais novo e tinha 24 anos e chamava-se Sam Winchester. Eles estavam numa pesquisa para descobrir os acontecimentos estranhos que se passavam na pequena cidade onde estavam. _

- Sam, despacha-te com a pesquisa. – dizia o irmão mais velho.

- Calma, Dean. Estou quase a acabar. – diz Sam, o irmão mais novo.

- Eu quero caçar. – diz mais uma vez Dean.

- Então faz tu a pesquisa. – diz Sam farto de ouvir as queixas de Dean.

- Pronto. Já me calei. – diz Dean.

- Ainda bem. – diz o Sam.

_E assim Sam continuou a pesquisa sobre a criatura que iriam caçar naquele dia, mais propriamente à noite. Dean encostou-se na cama e começou a pensar na Jennifer, como ela estaria e o que estaria a fazer naquele momento. Como ele sentia a falta dela, de tocar no cabelo dela, de tocar no seu corpo e de ela se entregar a ele como o fez quando andavam antes de ela partir. Como tinha sido burro ao deixá-la partir e não ter pedido para ela ficar com ele. _

- Ai que saudades. – diz Dean do nada.

- Saudades? Tens saudades do quê? – diz Sam.

- Nada. Estava a pensar. – diz Dean.

- Diz a verdade. – diz Sam.

- Já disse que não é nada. – diz Dean.

- Ok. Não digo mais nada. – diz Sam voltando a pesquisa.


End file.
